


Más motivos para odiarte.

by 3limas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean se dio cuenta varios meses después, tras muchos piropos fallidos, de que con Eren en medio, jamás habría forma de que Mikasa se fijase en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más motivos para odiarte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún Spoiler. Ocurre durante los días de entrenamiento.

Era la hora del desayuno y Jean observaba al que, en su opinión, era el joven más estúpido, loco e irresponsable de todo el barracón. Frunciendo el ceño y masticando un panecillo un tanto reseco, Jean lo vio tomar asiento junto a la hermosa Mikasa.

Una y otra vez lo había intentado. Siempre con cierta torpeza, porque él no era ningún donjuán. Se acercaba a ella y, rojo como un tomate, balbuceaba halagando su cabello, su habilidad en combate, sus ojos, su mente ágil, su destreza. Ella respondía siempre de la misma forma: con un escueto "gracias". Quizás cuando se sentía generosa decía "gracias, Jean". Nunca sonaba mejor su nombre que cuando ella lo pronunciaba con sus labios rosados y su voz melodiosa. Y Jean contaba los minutos y los segundos hasta el momento en que ella lo dijese otra vez.

Sin embargo, las atenciones del joven nunca llegaban a dar su fruto. Cada día que hablaba con ella era como si tuviese que empezar de cero; como si, durante el transcurso de la noche, a la joven se le olvidasen todas las palabras de Jean; como si nunca llegase a comprender los sentimientos del joven soldado.

"No es posible", se decía Jean, "no es posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que me gusta. ¿Debería ser más directo la próxima vez?".

Una y otra vez lo intentó. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus celos hacia Eren no eran infundados. No importaba si Mikasa estaba enamorada de Eren o no. No importaba si él la correspondía. No importaba porque, pasase lo que pasase, Mikasa siempre sería leal a su amistad con el loco suicida de ojos verdes. Y el loco suicida de ojos verdes odiaba a Jean tanto como Jean lo odiaba a él. Casi tanto.

Jean se maldijo mil veces cuando se dio cuenta. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su estúpida bocaza, y a Eren y a sus estúpidas agallas. No habría forma, ni en mil años, de que Mikasa se interesase por él mientras Eren lo odiase. Mikasa nunca traicionaría a su hermanastro así.

Con todo aquel rencor acumulado ya de varios días, Jean resistió las ganas de gritarle algún insulto a Jaeger. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Marco que, sentado a su lado, charlaba alegremente sobre algún tema banal. En lugar de escuchar a su amigo, Jean comenzó a redactar mentalmente una lista de todos los motivos por los que odiaba a Eren Jaeger.

"Uno. Eres un loco idiota. Dos. Eres un suicida. Tres. Mikasa está enamorada de ti. Cuatro. La acaparas para tí sólo. Cinco...".


End file.
